scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and The Vampire (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi)
Cast * Belle - Twilight Sparkle * The Beast - Vlad * Prince Adam - Wander * Lumiere - Grim Gloom * Cogsworth - Denzel Crocker * Mrs. Potts - The Spy from Apartment 8-I * Chip - Li'l Gideon * Plumette - Hildy Gloom * Madame De Garderobe - Lord Dominator * Maestro Cadenza - Lord Hater * Froufrou - Captain Tim * Chapeau - Commander Peepers * Gaston - Lord Boxman * LeFou - SwaySway * Maurice - Katz * Monsieur Jean Potts - Flint Lockwood * Clothilde - Pearl * Agathe - Nora Wakeman * Enchantress - Agent Xero * Bimbettes - Frankie Foster, Ripov and Jackie Lynn Thomas * Tom - Bill Cipher * Dick - Bendy * Stanley - Anti-Cosmo * Pere Robert - Samurai Jack * Monsieur D'Arque - Black Hat * Lumiere Human - Mr. Woop Man's * Cogsworth Human - Rapido * Mrs. Potts Human - Sam Sparks * Chip Human - Sherman * Plumette Human - Leni Loud * Madame De Garderobe Human - Princess Prettyhead * Maestro Cadenza Human - Princess Cashmere * Froufrou Dog - Hank The Pig * Chapeau Human - Grim Reaper * Belle 's Mother - Carol * The King and The Queen - Xibalba and La Muerte * Young Prince Adam - Young Wander * Tavern Keepers - Ghost Writer * Phillipe - Cera 's Dad * Wolves - Ozzy and Strut * Gaston's Buddies - Professor Venamos, Professor Tite-Gripp, Count Venamus, Baron Vain and Rat, Nergal, Jack O'Lantern, The Boogeyman, Aku, Dark Laser, Krad, Poseidon, Skullduggery, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Grubber and Arturo Gallery Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle as Belle Vlad.jpg|Vlad as The Beast S1e10b_Wander_Still_would've_been_fun.jpg|Wander as Prince Adam Grim Gloom.png|Grim Gloom as Lumiere CosmoCon44.png|Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth Mail_Those_Card_Boys_11.png|The Spy from Apartment 8-I as Mrs. Potts Open-uri20150422-20810-1ex7jlt ada48a05.jpeg|Li'l Gideon as Chip Hildy-the-7d-6.49.jpg|Hildy Gloom as Plumette Cz4PUqlWEAAoQxH.jpg|Lord Dominator as Madame De Garderobe S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg|Lord Hater as Maestro Cadenza The fake Captain Tim.png|Captain Tim as Froufrou 1.png|Commander Peepers as Chapeau OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000057224.png|Lord Boxman as Gaston SwaySway.png|SwaySway as LeFou Katz.png|Katz as Maurice Flint Lockwood.png Pearl.png Nora Wakeman.png Agent Xero.png Frankie Foster.png Ripov.png Jackie Lynn Thomas.png Bill Cipher.png Bendy.png Anti-Cosmo.png Samurai Jack.png Black Hat.png Mr. Woop Man.png Rapido.png Sam Sparks.png Sherman.png Leni Loud.png Princess Prettyhead.png Prince Cashmere.png Hank The Pig.png Grim Reaper.png Carol.png Xibalba.png La Muerte.png Young Wander.png Ghost Writer.png Ozzy and Strut.png Professor Venomous.png Professor Tite-Gripp.png Count Venamus.png Baron Vain.png Rat.png Nergal.png Jack O'Lantern.png The Boogeyman.png Aku.png Dark Laser.png Krad.png Poseidon.png Skullduggery.png Mojo Jojo.png Him.png Fuzzy Lumpkins.png Ace.png Snake.png Grubber.png Big Billy.png Lil' Arturo.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 1 - The Prologue.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 2 - Twilight Sparkle.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 3 - Twilight Sparkle Meets Lord Boxman.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 4 - Katz How Does A Moment Last Forever.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 5 - Twilight Ask Katz About Her Mother.png Doing Laundry.png Twilight Taught Sophiana To Read.png Twilight and Lord Boxman 's Conversation.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 4 - Twilight Sparkle Reprise.png Katz Got Lost In The Woods.png Katz Went To The Castle.png Getting A Rose for Twilight Caught by Vampire.png Heading To Be Castle.png Twilight says I'm Came to My Father.png Twilight's Choice.png Twilight Met Grim Gloom and Denzel Crocker.png Twilight 's New Room Meet Dominator.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 5 - Lord Boxman Song.png Beauty and The Vampire Part 6 - Grim Gloom Denzel Crocker and The Spy From Apartment 8I Be Our Guess.png Trailer Katz as Maurice; My Dear Belle Katz as Maurice; You're so ahead of your time Katz as Maurice; This is a small village Lord Boxman as Gaston; You are the most gorgeous thing i've ever seen Lord Boxman as Gaston; Nobody deserves you Katz; And it's small-minded as well Katz as Maurice; But, small also means safe Twilight Sparkle as Belle; I've come for my father Vlad as The Beast; He's a Thief Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Come into the light Twilight Sparkle as Belle; I will escape, I promise Grim Gloom as Lumiere; Look, a girl Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Who said that Grim Gloom as Lumiere; Hello Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You can talk Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth; Well, of course, that;s all he ever does The Spy From Apartment 8-I as Mr. Potts; How lovely to make your acquaintance Ii'l Gideon as Chip; Wanna see me do a trick Twilight Sparkle as Belle; What happens when the last peddle falls Grim Gloom as Lumiere; The master remains a vampire forever Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth; And we become antiques Vlad as The Beast; What did you do to it Twilight Sparkle as Belle; nothing Vlad as The Beast; Get out of here Go Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You have to help me Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You have to stand Grim Gloom as Lumiere; If she is the one... Grim Gloom as Lumiere; he'll break the spell. Grim Gloom as Lumiere; You must finally learn to love Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Have you really read every one of these books Vlad as The Beast; Some of them were in Greek. Lord Boxman as Gaston; Kill the Vampire Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs